


Facetious - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1155]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs takes Tony on a date to try and make up for some of the things he did previously.





	Facetious - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/23/2002 for the word [facetious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/29/facetious).
> 
> facetious  
> Given to jesting; playfully jocular.  
> Amusing; intended to be humorous; not serious.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691), [Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330), and [Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661241).
> 
> P.S. With the holidays, there's a bunch of other stories planned, so look for the next update to Pregnant Tony series in January. I'm planning to really start focusing on finishing my series off starting in January, so hopefully there will be a bunch of updates. Sorry!

“Good. Now, that that’s settled. Can I talk you into going on a picnic with me?”

“What? Right now?”

“If it’s not too much for you and the baby. Otherwise, it can wait until after the baby is born.”

“If you support me when I need it, it should be fine. Unless you’re planning to sex me up or get me pissed off at you again.”

“I really hope I don’t do that for a very long time. Once was enough.” Gibbs grinned.

Tony and Gibbs paid for their drinks and headed to their cars. “I’ll drive, if you want,” Gibbs offered.

“I’ve heard tales of your driving. Are you sure I’m safe with you?” While Tony’s voice took on a facetious tone, he was also completely serious. 

“I’ll go slow for you, I promise.”

“Ok, but if you make me regret letting you drive, this truce will be over before it even started.”

Gibbs didn’t know what to say to that, so he just stayed silent and headed for his car.

“Let me just pick up the extension seat belt from my car, so that I can sit more comfortably in your car and then we can go.”

“No need. I already have one in my vehicle for you.”

“You do?” Tony’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yep. I wanted you to feel comfortable if you ever rode with me.”

“Thanks Jethro.”

“You’re welcome, Tony.”

“So what kind of picnic do you have planned?”

“Thought we could stop at your favorite italian place and get something to go. I’ve got plates and picnic basket and utensils already. Just need the food.”

Tony nodded. “Sounds good. I’m starved. Let’s go.”

Gibbs smiled, waiting until Tony was fastened in before starting the car up. Tony had placed the to go order while Gibbs drove, but he stayed in the car while Gibbs went to retrieve it. While he hated being cooped up enough to have been willing to meet Gibbs at the bar, he also hated the waddling walk he had now and for such a short time as it would take to get the food he didn’t see the point in subjecting himself to it. Gibbs put the food in the picnic basket and drove on. 

“I hope you like where we’re going. When I found out your favorite flower was the daisy I couldn’t resist taking you here.”

“Just be careful not to go overboard or too generic, but I’m sure it will be fine.”

Gibbs finally pulled to a stop at a park filled with fields of daisies. It was the only one that he knew of with daisies so plentiful. It wasn’t his favorite park as daisies were not his thing, but he hoped that it would be something Tony would enjoy and it wasn’t something he’d hate by any stretch of the imagination.

Tony stepped out of the car and looked around, “Oh wow. I never knew this was here.”

“I used to take Kelly here on the rare times when I was home with her instead of deployed. She loved it. She used to spend hours trying to convince me that daisies were the best flower in the world.”

“She did, huh?”

“Yeah. She was adorable. Apparently Shannon liked daisies, so they’d come here a lot while I was deployed and she didn’t understand why I wasn’t enthralled with daisies.” Gibbs shrugged.

Tony wondered at the information Gibbs was sharing. He was pretty sure that he’d never heard of Gibbs sharing information about his first wife with anyone, not even Fornell. It didn’t seem like something he normally would do.

Not realizing where Tony’s thoughts had gone, Gibbs continued, “I think you would have liked Kelly. I wish you could have met her.”

“Well we’ll have our own soon and we’ll see then. I’m sure Kelly was a wonderful child.”

Gibbs paused, a serious expression taking over his face.

“What?” Tony prodded, not sure why the serious face.

“Would you be willing to let me come to the doctor’s appointments again? I’d really like to see for myself that both you and the baby are healthy.”

“Of course, I would have let you come before if you’d asked. I just didn’t want you trying to take over.”

“I’ll try not to. I want to make this work. I don’t know if I’m your true love, but I do care for you more than I have anyone other than Shannon. Please just tell me when I’m overstepping I’ll try to do better at listening to you. I know you don’t believe that because I did such a terrible job before, but I really will try.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.” Tony couldn’t help muttering.

“I will do my best and I know I’ll do better if you help me. Don’t forget the okra.” Gibbs grinned.

Tony giggled. “I don’t think okra is what we need, right now.”

Gibbs grinned and just stared at Tony who had placed a hand on his stomach in an attempt to calm the baby down. It seemed like it was constantly kicking these days no matter what he did.

“Can I feel?” Gibbs asked, a little awed.

“Sure.” Tony offered, lifting his shirt a little and bringing Gibbs’ hands to where the baby was currently kicking. 

“Wow! I never got to feel Shannon like this as I was deployed for most of the time she was pregnant and didn’t return until after Kelly had been born.”

“Is that why you’ve been so worried and trying to make sure everything’s perfect?”

“Probably. It wasn’t fair to you, but I didn’t want to miss out again. I always regretted not being there for Shannon.”

Not everything was fixed, but they were starting to get to know each other. They’d been talking for hours when finally the darkening sky clued them in to how late it was getting. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you out this late.”

“No problem. I enjoyed myself. Thanks, Jethro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. No more stories written for dictionary.com series. Trying really hard to get tomorrow's finished, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
